The instant invention relates generally to painting tools and more specifically to a paint holder.
Applicant is aware of the following U.S. patents concerning painting aids.
__________________________________________________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Issue Date Title __________________________________________________________________________ 2,418,502 R. O. Ferguson 04-08-1947 CONTAINER AND SCRAPING DEVICE THEREOF 2,873,881 F. C. Nichols 02-17-1959 CONTAINER RIM PROTECTOR 2,941,692 E. L. Kappel 06-21-1960 BRUSH REST AND WIPER FOR PAINT CAN 2,988,768 R. W. Hill 06-20-1961 SUPPORT FOR LIQUID APPLICATOR 3,463,366 F. D. Spencer 08-26-1969 PAINT CAN ATTACHMENT RING WITH POURING LIP 3,595,431 F. L. Bird 07-27-1971 DRIPLESS PAINT CONTAINER 4,125,210 M. J. Embree 11-14-1978 ATTACHMENT FOR PAINT CANS 4,203,537 G. McAlister 05-20-1980 PAINT CAN ACCESSORY 4,860,891 R. Biggio 08-29-1989 PAINT & BRUSH HOLDER 4,927,046 R. B. Armstrong 05-22-1990 HOLDING VESSEL WITH SUPPORTIVE HANDLE 5,054,661 A. K. Hollje 10-08-1991 PAINT BUCKET CONSTRUCTION 5,549,216 Robert Scholl 08-27-1996 PAINT HOLDER AND DELIVERY DEVICE __________________________________________________________________________
Ferguson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,418,502, relates to a container for paint and other liquid materials applied with the brush and more particularly to containers of this type in which the paint or other material is retained within the receptacle during application there of.
Nichols, U.S. Pat. No. 2,873,881, discloses a rim protector for paint cans.
Kappel, U.S. Pat. No.2,941,692, relates generally to devices adapted to be associated with paint cans and the like, and more specifically to a wiping surface and a brush support combination.
Hill, U.S. Pat. No. 2,988,768, relates generally to a support for applicators, such as paint brushes, and more particularly, to a means for removably mounting one or more liquid applicators, in a conveniently accessible position relative to a liquid container such as a paint can or pail.
Spencer, U.S. Pat. No. 3,463,366, teaches a paint can attachment ring with pouring lip wherein paint is prevented from accumulating in the gutter of a paint can brim by an attachment ring having a depending skirt which carries a first annular shoulder adapted to engage the inner periphery of the brim on a first size paint can and a second, thicker annular shoulder adapted to engage the inner periphery of the brim of a second sized paint can.
Bird, U.S. Pat. No.3,595,431, teaches a dripless paint container made offour bosses molded integral with the inside of a plastic paint container, two on each side, provided with grooves in the top thereof to receive two snap in wire rods in diametrically opposed parallel relation to serve as wipers for the brushes enabling drainage of excess paint therefrom without any spillage.
Embree, U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,210, teaches an attachment for paint cans, the attachment comprising an annular collar adapted for snap-fit engagement with the rim of a paint can, the collar having an annular floor portion and a wall portion upstanding therefrom, a brush portion extending from the collar in a first direction and a spout portion extending from the collar in a second direction, and a cover member engagable with interior portions of the collar and operable to close the opening therein.
McAlister, U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,537, teaches a paint can accessory for mounting on the rim of a paint can. An annular ring is dimensioned to cover the rim channel of a conventional paint can. A pouring spout integral with the ring extends radially therefrom. The spout includes a substantially planar surface capable of supporting a paint brush. A leveraging means depending from the pouring spout permits force to be applied along the ring to remove the accessory from the can.
Biggio, U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,891, teaches a paint and brush holder having an elongated housing for supporting a paint brush in a vertical position over a paint reservoir base with paint brush bristles facing downwardly so that in one situation paint can drip from the bristles backing to the paint reservoir base and in the second situation, paint covers the bristles to keep them moist when the paint brush is not being used.
Armstrong, U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,046 teaches a holding vessel with a supportive handle for carrying liquids or other loose materials including a generally pentagonal hollow body. The body of the vessel has an open top, convenient pouring spouts and supportive handle which is an integral part of the lower half of one side of the body. The inner cavity of the body of the vessel is formed into a ledge at the top of the handle which, in connection with the notch spout directly opposite, provides an excellent paint brush holder. Three ridges in the bottom, aid in cleaning one's paint brush like a washboard and also serves as a grip for the user's fingers.
Hollje, U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,661, teaches a paint bucket construction defining a cylindrical container including a support projection formed with an interior cavity directed orthogonally upwardly from an upper edge of the container, wherein the projection includes a handle axially offset relatively to the container axis and a forward portion of the projection aligned in a common plane with the axis of the container.
Scholl, U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,216, teaches a paint holder and delivery device. A disposable insert fits within the container to facilitate the application of paint with a paint brush.